Betrayed
by Maayou
Summary: Everything is broken. Clary had seen Jace kissing another girl.   I am french, so my english is bad... But please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayou Chan : Hii everyone ! It's me again. I am the french girl who is sixteen and who write in english with unforgivable mistakes... xD This is because the French don't read Mortal instruments! I would love to speak english... **

**But read ! Tell me what are my mistakes, like usual. And enjoy my story **

**Everything belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Clary left the cafe with a big smile. See Simon was always a good feeling for her, and with all the stress that she had accumulated with Jace – train with him was very hard for her - Simon was what she needed. They had remained only an hour together, but it was enough. So with a smile, Clary began to made her way back to the Institute but she suddenly saw the one person she loved. Clary's heart jumped, as every time that she saw her beautiful and awesome - he would be very happy to hear that from her mouth - boyfriend, Jace. She was surprised to see him here. Jace told her that he would stay to train.<p>

She wanted to get close to him to surprise him, but she froze when she saw that he wasn't alone. Actually, he was with a girl, a blonde. He was kissing her, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and the blonde moaned between two kisses, "Jacey... Humm."

She didn't know what to say of what to do. Everything was broken. Finally, disgusted and heartbroken, Clary felt the tears on her cheeks. She stepped back and began to run fast. _Liar..._

- 2 days later -

Jace caught Clary by the arm. She faced him and frowned. It's been nearly two days she avoided him, and he didn't even knew why. Now, they were alone at the Institute, so he took advantage.  
>He tightened his grip and she winced.<br>"What's your problem?" She asked, breathlessly.  
>"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, tightening his hand. "I absolutely did nothing!"<br>" Oh, Really?" She replied in a firm tone, "Are you sure ?"  
>Jace raised his eyebrows, confused, "I really do not."<br>"Then let go of me !"  
>She tried to remove her arm, but failed. Jace smiled. She had no idea how cute she was when she was angry like that. It's was really funny to watch her try with all her might to escape his grasp ! Far too weak for him. Or rather, he was much too strong.<br>And he liked that idea a lot.  
>"Let me go!" She repeated with a shrilly voice, moving in all directions, her red curls flying around her angry pretty face.<br>Quickly, Jace leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. She stopped moving, surprise and breathless, flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Jace's smile grew, "So cute!" he thought.  
>Jace decided to play with her a little. He leaned over and whispered in her ear,"Why should I let you go, Clary?"<br>She shivered. "Stop it Jace," she demanded in a harsh voice, trembling. "I'm really not in mood to-"  
>Jace gently placed his lips on her neck, which made her grow a little groan. As she didn't finish her sentence, he asked, his breath was warm against her neck,"You're not in the mood for doing what?"<br>Clary closed her eyes to concentrate. It was always hard to do it when Jace kissed her skin, she really loved the feeling of his sweet lips on her skin. But she was mad at him, so this time, she didn't like it at all.

Clary tried to remember why she was mad at him and found her words. "I'm not in the mood to play with you," she said, sighing. " Don't you see that I don't want you to kiss me ?"  
>Jace kissed her collarbone, slowly running his tongue over it. "Are you sure?"<br>Once again, she felt his warm breath against the hollow of her neck and couldn't help but wanting more. Jace smiled and asked,"So?"  
>"You couldn't try to be serious, just for once?"Clary asked through clenched teeth.<br>"But I am !" He insisted, looking up to watch her. "God, what's your problem Clary? You're not funny when you're upset! "  
>He saw her getting upset more and more, then she asked, dangerously calm, "Jace, you think it's <em>me<em> who has problem?"  
>"err... yes," Jace thought, but he decided not to answer to avoid upsetting her more. When Clary was angry like that, the better thing to do was to leave her alone and quietly wait that she calms down. But this time he didn't want to wait. He wanted to touch and kiss her, and when she was like that, this was impossible...<p>

He sighed. "Because it's me who have one?" He tried to respond after thinking, one hand through his gold hair. He asked cautiously, but unfortunately his sentence amplified her anger. She then pushed him - strong enough so that he let go of her and slapped his chest with her little fists. Jace didn't feel anything, he merely looked at her, surprised by her gestures – _she is really, really upset !_ he thought quickly, firmly grabbing Clary's wrists.

Then she shouted, "Yes Jace ! it's _you_ who has one! I saw you with that fucking girl last time!" Jace opened his eyes wide. _Oh God,_ he thought with a sigh.

She was almost crying but she didn't want to show him her sadness and her weakness, so she kept shouting, "I saw you kiss another girl. I can't believe that you're cheating on me !"  
>"I'm not !" He shouted, his voice was hard, and when he saw the sadness in her eyes, her sweet deep beautiful green eyes, he softened. "I would never do that, Clary. I love you, please believe me."<br>Actually, when Jace told her that he loved her, she replied "I love you too" but this time she merely looking at him, furious. Jace locked his eyes on hers.  
>"Why then I saw you with that girl?" Clary asked when she felt lost in Jace's gold eyes.<br>"It's- complicated." He saw her frowned but said, "I need you to trust me Clary. Trust me, it's _you_ I love, not _her_. Please, believe me."  
>"I don't understand anything," she confessed, feeling the tears on her eyes. "Have you kiss that girl?"<br>He stared at her without blinking. "Yes, I did."Clary escaped from his grip, without sweetness. He wanted to hold her by her hand but she drew it back, then he said, "But Clary-"  
>"STOP IT !" she shouted, crying. Tears escaped from her beautiful emeralds eyes, and she said "What ? You want to tell me that<em> she<em> kissed you, not _you, _that was what you wanted to say ? Well You know what Jace, just-"She slowly stepped back,"-Just leave me alone."

She ran into her room, not hearing his voice finish his sentence, "If I wouldn't have kissed her, she'd have killed you," he whispered, feeling the pain in his heart. He sighed. "Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mayou Chan : End ! I'll update if you like it. Review &amp; Review :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayou-Chan : Hi, it's me again :P ****Thank you really much for your comments. I saw some people add my story in their favorite. I'm so glad ! ****So this is the sequel. **_  
><em>

**I really think it's badly written, it was very hard to translate it in english... :/ But like usual, tell me what are my mistakes. It's helping me =)  
>Enjoy :D<br>**

* * *

><p><em>2 days earlier <em>

"Come on Clary, stronger than that!" Jace said, easily avoiding the punch that Clary was trying to send.  
>"But I'm tired!" she protested, breathless. "It's been nearly two hours that we train. I'm EXHAUSTED, Jace !"<br>Jace sighed and lowered his guard. "Okay, enough for today."

Clary sighed too and did the same. Jace gently approached her. "You've improved a lot" He said with a smile, and Clary smiled too, enjoying the compliment, and then he added with a laugh "But you get tired too fast. Just like a child !"

His girlfriend just glare at him and without warning she leaped at him, trying once again to give him a punch, but Jace was again too fast. He grabbed her fist, but he seemed surprised.

"Wow, Clary !" He exclaimed in surprise. "You almost hit me."  
>She shrugged. "Yeah, <em>almost.<em> I can't even give you a punch." Clary mumbled, crossing her arms against her chest and looking away.  
>"<em>No one<em> can. I'm the best," Jace assured with a seductive smile.  
>She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Jace-"<br>But before Clary can say anything, he slowly kissed her on her mouth, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He felt Clary's fingers in his blond hair, her sweet small hands gently stroked his hair. He loved it. Clary opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside, while he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jace's body pressed hers against the wall, and he enjoyed the feeling of her whole body - her breasts, her hips and her legs, his hand was slowly touching her thighs.  
>He gently drew back his head to breathe, and when he rested his forehead against hers, he felt lost in her deep green eyes. He saw Clary blush. Surely she was embarrassed by his gaze.<br>"I love you," he said, breathless. "God, I love you."  
>In response, Clary pulled him against her and, tenderly kissing his mouth, she replied between two kisses, "I love you too." Her voice was like a breath.<br>She stroked his hair again and Jace leaned in to kiss her, the kiss was fierce this time. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, and she moaned his name, pulling him more against her. He didn't want to stop. For once, seem like clary either. He wanted to have the whole of her, know everything about her. After all, she was the one and the only girl he loved.

He slowly put his fingers under her shirt, stroking her soft skin there.

And then, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He growled.  
>"You should answer, right?"<br>"I don't care. It's you I want," he whispered in the hollow on her neck, slowly running his tongue over her throat.  
>"Mmh Jace-"<br>He kissed her mouth again, and then drew back. " What ?"  
>"I have too- Mmh, I have to see Simon."<p>

He looked at her, "Oh, yes. I forgot. Where do you have to see him ?"  
>"In the French cafe. Wanna come?"<br>Jace laughing out loud and Clary raised her eyebrows. "What's so funny ?" she asked.

"Are you serious ? Me, Come with you and the blood sucker ? Come on. I'll rather stay to train."  
>Clary went back on her feet. "Whatever. I take a shower and I go."<br>He nodded and watched her leaving, watching her beautiful red curls, her thin waist and mostly her ass – he couldn't help it.

Clary

Clary

Clary

Clary.

Suddenly he felt again his phone vibrating, which surprised him. Who could harass him so much? Alec? Impossible, he was at Magnus'.  
>Annoyed, he pushed his hand in his pocket to grab his Iphone.<p>

_3 unread messages_, he read in the screen. He didn't know the numbers but the three posts were from the same person. He read the first, sent three hours earlier.

_Hiya ! Remember me ? _

He raised his eyebrows. If this girl - because she was, surely. If this were a guy, Jace would be worried. But after all, who couldn't succumb to his charm ? - if this girl wanted to seduce him, she failed. And, amused, he read the other, and froze while reading :

_I miss thoses four weeks spent with you, Jacey. I miss you._

_Four weeks ? _"Don't tell me that it's- Oh no, not that," he thought, shocked ."Not her." Jace took a deep breath and opened the last message.

_Clary is a nice girl. Cute too. But, sadly, I want to kill her. Although, I like her power to create new runes. _

It was the last message. Immediately, Jace called his girlfriend's name, but no one answered. She was already gone, and there was no one at the Institute. He could talk to Alec and Isabelle about it, they already knew the story with his ex-girlfriend. But they were not there.

Panicked, Jace called the number. Anabelle responded to the second ring.  
>"Jacey!" she exclaimed with her shrilly voice that he hated,"How's it going, Baby?"<p>

"Don't call me like that," growled Jace, trembling with rage. "If you touch one hair of Clary's, I swear I will-"

"You' will what ?" she cut, suddenly serious. "If you want to keep her alive, we will have to discuss about it, Baby."  
>"If you touch her-"<br>"You can't kill me Jace, remember ?"

Oh yes, unfortunately, he remembered, and perfectly. Before he met Clary, he was dated with this girl, called Annabelle. She was beautiful, intelligent, and Jace had liked her. They had been together for a long time, nearly one month. It was his longest relationship with a girl before Clary.

But one day, Annabelle told Jace that she was madly in love with him, that she wanted to be his forever. Annoyed, Jace immediately broke with her. She was just his distraction, someone to have sex with when he wanted, nothing more – actually, just like other girls he had been with. And then, she became really, really really crazy because of it.

Fortunately she was gone by herself.

But today, she was there again, and he can't kill her because she had the mark of Cain. She couldn't die.  
>Jace wondered how had she done to get it. She wasn't a shadowhunter, she couldn't have runes.<br>Jace had no choice, he had to do what she wanted. He hated that.

"What do you want me to do ?" He asked after thinking in a harsh voice, teeth clenched.  
>"That's better. Come to see me, I'm just across the pathetic French cafe. See ya," she added, hunging up.<p>

Jace was so upset, mad and worried about Clary that he didn't even notice that it was the cafe where Clary and Simon were. He began to run fast, just one name were on his mind, _Clary_.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you, that was really weird ! I hope you understand something, xD <strong>

**Tell me what you think =D **


	3. For Clary's life

**Mayou-Chan : There is the chapter 3 ! =D Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Before leaving, Jace went into the weapon's room to hide a dagger in his sleeve. Even though he knew he could not kill Annabelle, he wanted to try. If she dared to touch his Clary...<br>He pulled on his black boots, changed his shirt to put a black T-shirt with long sleeves and began to run, he had no time to lose.  
>Nearly 20 minutes later he came to the street in front of the cafe. His immediatly cell phone began to vibrate. God, he hated to receive messages from her...<br>Jace quickly read the message. Annabelle had written "_I had forgotten how much you were sexy in black._" Jace quickly asked back, exasperated: _Where r u? _

"Here," whispered a voice behind him.  
>Jace jumped, surprised, and then turned toward her. Annabelle was there. She hadn't changed at all since the last time he had saw her, except that her blond hair was slightly longer than before. Her green eyes were nothing like Clary's, Annabelle's were fluo green – kinda weird. Jace was sure he would only see her eyes if they were together in the dark.<br>"Hi Jacey." She smiled then without embarrassment, she began to observe him. Her green eyes looked around Jace's body before stopping in his gold eyes. She spoke, opening wide her eyes. "Taller than before, more muscular, blonder, hotter... and your eyes are more and more gold! Hmm, Jacey! I Missed you so much!"  
>Jace looked away, annoyed. Fortunately, the street where they discussed was empty. He wouldn't want someone to hear it.<p>

He looked at her again and spoke,"I already know this." he sighed,"Is that's all you wanted to say, I warn you right now... I won't be your boyfriend again."  
>Annabelle raised an eyebrow, "And what do you think you came for ?"<br>"Protect my girlfriend, Clary," he answered almost immediately. He saw Annabelle frowned as he added, "The beautiful girl you wanna kill. Besides, you'll never make it."  
>Annabelle burst out laughing. Jace looked at her, worried for her sanity but patiently waited that she stop. Finally, she calmed down and inquired, "And how will you go about it ? I have more power than you think."<br>Jace smiled and he noticed that she became a little more red. Oh yes indeed she was always madly in love with him.

"You don't know me Annabelle."  
>They looked at each other in silence, then Annabelle decided to break it. "When we were dated, you called me <em>Belle<em>."  
>"Yeah, I remember." He crossed his arm against his chest. "Like you said, I called you like that <em>when we were dated, <em>which means not anymore." Annabelle looked at him with a serious air and Jace added, "Anyway, I called all my girlfriends with stupid nicknames. You will never hear me calling Clary like that, because Clary..."

He did not find the end of his sentence. All his mind was occupied by the thought of his girlfriend. Clary. He missed her, even if he had saw her two hours ago. He wanted to be here with her instead of Annabelle. Stroking her beautiful red hair.

"She is the only one for me," he finished, lost in his thought.

Jace look down and noticed that Annabelle was trembling with rage. Frowning, teeth clenched and hands clenched in fists. Jace merely looked at her, scarcely impressed. Maybe she had finally understood that he felt only disgust for her?

She opened her mouth. "Now listen to me," her voice was low and trembling. "If you want to see Clary alive, you'll have to do what I want you to do."  
>"Not at all afraid of your fucking threats," Jace said, looking straight in her eyes to make her understand it. "I don't believe you."<br>"Oh. Maybe I should give you a demo ?"  
>Annabelle walked down the street and watched people with an angry gaze. Jace wondered what she would do.<p>

"You see that man?" she asked with her child's voice while pointing someone. Jace turned and watched the man. He was dressed in a suit and reading a newspaper while walking. "Yeah. He's a human." he replied, turning towards her. "So what?"  
>Annabelle smiled devilishly and did not stop to look at the man. Jace eventually followed her gaze again and then, was shocked. The man - who a minute ago was alive and healthy - was laying on the road, and he seemed to suffocate. Both of his hands were around his neck, and he was uttering little cries. It was total panic. People quickly came to try to rescue him, womens were screaming and someone shouted, "A doctor! This man is dying!"<br>Jace was watching the whole scene with fear.  
>"Actually," He heard Annabelle say next to him, "He's already dead."<br>Jace turned his head toward her and saw Annabelle's smile grew, innocently raising her eyes.

A rage came over him- he really wanted to kill her. She had killed a innocent. She deserved it.

He threw himself upon her and pinned her against the brick wall with his full strenght.

"What did you do to him, you fucking dirty bitch!"  
>Apparently, Annabelle was not afraid at all of him because she whispered in his ear, "The same thing I'll do to your Clary if you don't do what I ask."<br>"Yeah just trying to see!"  
>She didn't have the time to answer because Jace was already stripping his dagger. She dodged his blow with difficulty and saw that Jace had cut a lock of her blond hair. She screamed. "My hair ! My beautiful blond hair !How dare you!"<br>"Shut up !" Jace replied, "I'll show you what's dying!"  
>Jace leaped on her and was about to hurt her when he was suddenly thrown back. A shield. Annabelle was surrounding by a translucent shield, which protect her. She slowly began to walk toward him.<p>

"You can't kill me, neither touch me." She calmly said.

Annabelle was right in front of him and she leaned her head toward him as he rose. She tried to planted something in his arm but Jace grabbed her sword. It was actually a kunai.  
>"Fine," he said reluctantly. "What do you want me to do ?"<br>"Dated with me. Stay with me forever. Don't you see that we belongs together ?"  
>"The only thing I see is that I hate you with my whole heart."<br>She winced.

"You do not." She contradicts. Did she really think that Jace love her ?  
>"Oh, yes, I do hate you."<br>She bite her lips. "Continue like this, and I kill someone else."  
>"I'm just telling you the truth. If you're not able to hear it, it's your problem. I lie." She was chocked as he said, "I hate your blond hair, I hate you eyes, I hate your mouth. I. do. Hate. You, you little-"<p>

"ENOUGH !" She shouted, fist and teeth clenched. "Kiss me righ now, or I kill Clary."  
>"<em>To kiss her instead of Clary Clary Clary-" <em>Jace thought, he shake his head. "_ENOUGH Jace ! Focus ! You have to do it. You have to. For Clary. To keep her alive. God, I'll never be able to- "  
><em>But Annabelle lips were already on his. She took his arms and pulled it around her and forced his mouth to open. _For Clary's life._

Jace didn't notice that someone was staring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews &amp; Reviews ^^ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy ! This is the sequel :D Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

Izzy's room

"Come on Clary!" Isabelle encouraged as she stood up. "Try not to think about that. I'm sure it's not what you think. Instead, come with me at the 'll felt good."

As Clary didn't move at all, Isabelle sighed. She was really trying to help her friend. She had listened to what Clary had just said, that she had seen Jace cheating on her. She did not think Jace able to do that. She knew he was madly in love with Clary, he wouldn't betrayed her with another. This was really, really weird.

"Not in the mood." Clary muttered in response, shrugging.

"It's amazing how you're boring!" Isabelle exclamed, rising her arms in the air. "You saw your boyfriend-"

"Ex boyfriend," Clary corrected. "He is not my boyfriend anymore."

"-was cheating on you," Isabelle continued, without playing attention to what Clary had just say. " then come with me at the Pandmonium. The music, the heat and mostly the BOYS will heal you."

Clary raised her head to look at her.

"You think ?" She asked, sadly.

"Of course, Clary." Isabelle took Clary by the arm and tried to lift her up but failed. "Aww Clary ! Stand up !"

Clary sighed and stood up. "Okay, I follow you."

"Let me dress you."

Isabelle was surprise seeing that Clary didn't protest. Normally she would had already left the room, saying that she didn't need this. This time she had barely moved.

"Clary." she called as she bent toward her, her black straight hair falling around her face. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not what you think about Jace."

"Then it's what ?" Clary asked with a little voice. "It can't be anything else."

"Unless...," Isabelle started. She didn't finished her sentence.

Clary opened her mouth and said, impatiently,"Unless what ?"

"Unless he was forced."

"Jace ? Forced by a GIRL ? Come on. He's the best... I mean, it's JACE. He can't be forced by a girl. A blonde in addition !"

Isabelle frowned but finally nodded. "You're right. He can't."

She then finished to prepare Clary in silence but she was thinking again. Isabelle really thought that Jace didn't wanted to do what he had done. Clary was blinded by her jealousy, she didn't want to think seriously about it. But if Clary would, she would saw that Isabelle was true. It wasn't normal.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the girls were both ready. Clary was wearing a short black dress. The dress was made of silk and was simple but beautiful. Clary was amazing with her fiery red hair cascading around her shoulders. Isabelle has put on her face a blush and only a black eye shadow.

No one could contradict that Isabelle knew how to deal with clothing and make up. When Clary looked at herself in the mirror who was standing in front of her, she didn't have any reaction. Though she was beautiful !

Isabelle offended. "You could at least say thanks." Isabelle was standing behind her in a beautiful black blue dress, arms crossing against her chest.

"Sorry," Clary said and then she smiled a little. "Thanks you, Izzy. You're amazing."

"Yeah, I know," grinned Izzy back. "Let's go !" she added with a high voice.

Training room.

Jace and Alec were fighting without mercy . The swords clashed, the two shadowhunters avoided the blows and tried to reach each other with their swords. Over and over. It was like a choreography. Neither of them wanted to lose though they were tired and sweaty, but they did not care. After all they were men.

But after nearly thirty minutes of fighting, Jace heard a door slam, which distracted him. He suddenly stopped, looking behind him. Alec immediatly took the opportunity to leap at him and put him down.

"I won," he smiled when his seraph blade was close to Jace's throat.

"I don't think so. I was distracted," Jace said, getting up.

"Yeah but-"

But Jace put him against the wall, his sword suddenly close to Alec's throat. It was so fast that Alec hadn't seen anything. Jace grinned. "So ?"

"You cheated !"

"Shadowhunter's rule number 5 : Never lower guard."

"Yeah yeah..."

Quickly, Alec tried to hit Jace with his punch but Jace avoided it. He smiled. "Too slow !"

"You piss me off !"

"Yeah, I know," Jace grinned. "So, where the girls are gone ?"

"Oh." Alec raise his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting Jace to ask that. "Izzy said that she'll take Clary to somewhere where she will feel better," Alec explained while watching his half brother's eyes look sadly down. "What's going on between you and Clary ?"

Jace sighed. Ten minutes earlier he was smiling and right now he was sad. His golden eyes contained only sadness.

"She saw me kiss Annabelle." He finally answered, his voice was low.

Alec seemed surprised. "You kissed Annabelle ? I didn't know you two were dating again."

"We don't."

"So why did you-"

"-It's because she forced me ! If I didn't, she would have kill Clary."

"And you can't protect Clary ? It's just Annabelle, Jace !"

"I know ! God I know." Jace sighed. He was tired of all this. All he wanted to do was to protect his girlfriend and now no one was understing him.

"She isn't like the last time we had seen her," Jace tried to explain again. He could not help tightening his fists. "Today," he said, looking at Alec, "she had the mark of Cain. She had a unbroken shield, and she can kill anyone were she want. I had seen her kill a human without touching him."

"Are you sure you can't hurt her ?"

"I'm sure. I tried, what do you think ?"

"Okay. But when you had kissed her, she hadn't a shield, right ?" Alec asked, he seemed thinking about something.

Jace shrugged. Why he asked that ? We don't care of her shield !

Dammit, if he had kissed Annabelle it was only to keep Clary alive ! He didn't do anything bad ! No one could understand that ? Though it was simple !

He let out a sight.

"But still," Alec said. "Clary had seen you kissed-"

"Damn Alec, It wasn't my fault !" Jace shouted this time exasperated and furious. "You really think that I want to dated with Annabelle ? I love Clary, and I do it with my whole heart. I would do anything for her, even if it's sleeping with another girl to keep her alive! You think that I liked it when she kissed me ? fuck Alec, you do think that I had cheated on Clary ?"

"Calm down Jace-"

"Don't tell me to calm down."

Jace sat on a table and crossed his arm against his chest to not give a punch at his half brother. Hewas really able to do that when he was angry like that.

Alec carefully finished his sentence, trying to pick the good words to not upsetting him more.

"It's just that I understand Clary." Alec finally said.

"And you don't understand me ?" Jace asked in a harsh voice by throwing him a dark look.

"I do understand you, believe me. But I understand Clary too." Alec cautiously tried to reach Jace and when he did, he slowly put his hand on his shoulder and he spoke again with a gentle voice, "Everything will be good, you'll see. Soon Clary will understand and forgive you."

Jace sighed and nodded. "I hope."

Alec smiled. Only him could comfort his brother - without counting Clary.

"Now, do you want to go to pandemonium with Magnus and me ?" Alec asked then, suddenly happy. "I won't invite magnus if you don't want him to come."

Jace sneered. "I don't care if Maggie is coming, you know." And then, he remembered that Clary was mad at him and he stopped smiling. He simply added, "Yeah, I think I'm coming."

Clary POV

The pandemonim... How long didn't I came here ? Everynight ( except night where Isabelle, Alec and Jace were hunting ) I had stayed at the Institute with Jace

Jace

Jace - "Oh my God, his hair, his eyes, his smile, oh my Jace... Come on Clary ! Remember that he had lied, that he had kissed another girl." I shook my head, putting my ideas up. Yeah. I was still madly in love with him. But how can't I be ?

"Come on Clary !" Izzy shouted over the music. "Dance, you're here for !"

I nodded and started dancing.

Isabelle was right, it was good. The music was loud and rythmic. I loved it, and I started to move my hips with the music, enjoying the heat. I closed my eyes and smiled. Tonight, I didn't have anything in my mind, just the music.

Jace POV

I didn't want to come. Alec and Magnus were already dancing who knew where, and I really didn't want to do the same. So I decided to seat at the bar, drinking and lost in my mind. Which was occuped by just one person, Clary. I missed her so much, it's hurting me. Her red curls hair, her smell of strawberries, her mouth. I wanted to keep her in my arms. To kiss her, to stroke her soft milk skin, to put my hands around her delicate waist... I wanted to feel her. So bad.

I sighed. Again. How couldn't I ? I was really tired of all of this. I really hoped that it will be okay soon, like Alec told me. That soon I will figure out how to kill this fucking Annabelle. Everything that happened to me was because of her fucking face. If only I could hit her hard enough to... I mean, how could she believe that I loved her ?

"God, it's really hard to be awesome," I thought and I smiled. If Clary would heard that, she would rolled her eyes the way I love. "God I miss her, it's killing me."

"Hey Handsome. Wanna dance ?"

I merely avoided the girl who was vainly tring to dredge me. I didn't want to dance with anyone but Clary, and right now I wanted to be alone. Like I said, really hard to be awesome. And I was serious.

The girl didn't leave. "How a way to talk to your girlfriend."

Clary ? I immediatly thought but it wasn't her voice at all and she never had talked to me like that at all.

I slowly turned to see who was talking to me. Immediatly, when I saw that Annabelle was smiling to me, my anger grew up more. I clenched his fist.

"Happy to see me ?"

"I know I am beautiful like heaven but don't dream," I simply replied back.

Annabelle decided to avoid my answer. "How's Clary ?"

"Fine," Izzy said before I could answer something, coming next to me. I looked at her with astonishment. What the hell was she doing here ? Izzy looked at me back with a look that seemed to say "why didn't you told me, you moron ?" But she quickly looked at Annabelle, who was squinted. "Who are you ?"

Izzy raised her eyebrows and only said, "your skirt is really ugly, you know ?"

"What ?" I thought, looking at Isabelle. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Annabelle opened wide her mouth but didn't say anything. Finally, after a moment, she said, "Excuse me ?"

"I said," Isabelle repeated again, crossing her arms again her chest, "That your outfit really sucks. Your tee shirt is a way too tight for you, and-"

"STOP IT !" Annabelle yelled but her voice was drowned by the music. She looked at me. "Who's her ?"

I shrugged. "My sister."

"Tell her right now to stop talking at me like that."

"What if I don't want to ?" I asked, annoyed that she gives me orders and that she think I will listen to her. "And no, I won't because I like watching girls fighting."

"If you don't-"

"Oh shut up," Izzy said as she rolled her black eyes and slammed Annabelle's face so hard that Annabelle fell backwards. She fell into the crowd and I lost sight of.

I opened my eyes wide in surprise. I saw Isabelle smiling to me. How did she do to hit Annabelle ? Annabelle did not have her shield? I began to smile too. I could hurt her.

"Let's get out of here," Izzy said.

"No, I just want to-"

"We get out !" She shouted as he push me toward the exit.

"What's your problem ?" I asked when we was out the of club. "By the way, what the hell was you doing here ?"

She rolled her eyes. " Well, you're welcome." I rolled my eyes too and she said, "In your opinion, what was I doing there? It's a club. I was dancing when I'd seen you."

"And you let Simon alone to came with me ?"

"I wasn't with Simon, I was with-" She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she look at me with her wide black eyes, opening her mouth in shock. "Oh shit."

"What ?" I asked, suddenly worried. "Is there something on my face ?"

"No, you great big jerk !" She hit my arm. "I was with Clary!"

"Is she alright ?" I asked when my heart started to beating faster as he alwayd do when I heard her name.

"You're really stupid !" She said, hitting my arm again. "I think she'd seen you with Blondie again."

"Oh damnit. You don't have explained her ?" I asked, starting to run.

"Hey !" She yelled, running to - I was too fast for her. "I knew nothing. It's because I'm amazing, I immediately understood. But Clary didn't even want to even hear your name." she said, breathlessy. "Slow down a bit !"

" I'm sorry, but I'll go faster. I have to go to talk to my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend," Izzy corrected to my surprise. "Clary said that."

"Oh Fuck."

And I started to run faster.

* * *

><p><strong>=D Reviews are love. Thanks for reading ! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii ! ^^ This is the sequel =D  
>Enjoy ! I hope this time they will have not a lot of mistakes. :P <strong>

* * *

><p>Clary had fled somewhere where she had never set foot. The place was filled with trees and there were some benches here and there. It looked like an abandoned park, somewhat like the games that Simon showed her. Perfect.<p>

She sat down and closed her eyes, feeling the wind gently shaking her red curls. A slight shudder ran through her. The night was cold and she didn't even took a jacket to cover herself. She wasn't supposed to be there. Actually, she was supposed to be at the Pandemonium with Isabelle, to dance until no more feel her legs. to have fun. It was what she had done, before she noticed that Isabelle had disappeared from her sight. At first she was surprised that her friend goes away without warning. It was not the kind of Isabelle. But Clary had thought that Izzy would come back. Yet, almost ten minutes later, when Izzy didn't return, Clary decided to look for her but she'd seen Jace with this girl. Again. They were just talking, but that didn't stop her to start trembling.

Clary didn't know besides that a broken heart could be broken again. It made her awfully suffer to see Jace - which after all was the love of her life - with another girl. Especially that he didn't warned her. I mean, if only he had at least broken with her, explaining that he didn't love her anymore. . . Maybe she would have accepted the fact of seeing him with this blond. Clary had thought that she knew him.

The teen sighed and refrained to cry: she had to be strong. After all, there were other guys on earth, and much better than Jace! Nicer, more careful and serious. Not like this idiot Jace, who was arrogant, macho, reckless and. . . Soft, protective and especially the most beautiful, awesome and sexiest person she had ever met in her life. Think of him made her cry. A tear rolled down her cold cheek, she can't help it, she missed him so much! She missed his hands, his voice, his touch. She missed his smile, the softness of his blond hair, his smell - he had called that "Eau de Jace" - Clary missed Jace. So much.

But, he had cheating on her. He didn't deserve her love.

She quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and surrounded her knees with her arms. She then dipped her head in and she strongly closed her eyes. That's when she heard her phone vibrating inside of her little purse. She quickly looked the name that appears on the screen and was relieved to see Izzy's name.

Clary immediatly picked up, speaking with a trembling voice, "Hello?"

"Clary?" Called her friend's anxious voice. "Oh my God, I'm sorry I had forgotten you! Where are you?"

Clary slowly looked around her. "I-I don't know." She heard Isabelle sighed, "Wait, wait." She then asked, "You mean you're lost? How are we going to find you now?"

"I'll manage," Clary said, shivering in the wind. She remembered how harshly she came here and added, "I'm not very far."

"Then comes!"

"Not right now, I want to-" But Clary didn't finish her sentence. She was suddenly speechless. She wondered if she wasn't hallucinating. Because Jace was standing in front of her, looking at her in silence. He was there, obviously gorgeous under the powerful moonlight. His blond hair was almost white and his golden gaze was on hers, looking at her with the saddest expression she had never seen before in his beautiful face. She could do nothing more than to watch him, feeling her heart beat faster. She heard Izzy's voice calling her name in her phone, but she hang up. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he spoke. "Clary," he murmured in a breath. He noticed how beautiful she was in her little black dress, watching him in silence, her big amazing green eyes sere wide oepened, shocked.

Immediately, Clary chills. Not because she was cold, no. It's been a long time that she hadn't heard his voice calling her name. His deep voice... His deep eyes... "_Stop it Clary!_" she quicly thought.

She promised herself to not reacting to his approach the next time. She shouldn't love him anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she angrily threw, rising. "I don't want to listen what you wan't to say, neither talk to you." She made a big effort to appear convincing and added, "I thought I'd already said that, didn't I? Bye."

Clary quickly walked, not wanting to stay here any longer with him. Obviously, true to himself, Jace immediatly moved and said with a precipitated voice, "Wait." He firmly grabbed her by the arm, drew her towards him and put his face close to hers. Clary's breath caught, troubled by his sudden proximity but she shouted, "Let go of me! How dare you to touch m-"

"Stop acting like an idiot and listen to me! You think do I lied to you, Clary? Really?" Strangely, although he looked angry, there was sadness in his eyes. Too beautiful. "I thought you trusted me."

"Yeah, I used to. Not anymore." She clenshed her teeth, closed her eyes and thought,"_Don't let your feeling take over!_" "Now let me go."

"Clary."

"Let me go right now !"

But he didn't move an inch. She heard him sighed, and she can't help but opened her eyes to see his face. He was... sad. She immediatly wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything was fine and he shouldn't be worry. But it was false. Everything wasn't fine.

Jace spoke, with a sad, low voice. "Just believe me. I haven't cheating you."

"Oh really?" She was almost crying and had a lump in her throat. Why does he not confessed, to be done with it? "For you," she continued, "kissing another girl is not cheating? How would you react if I do the same?"

"Too bad you didn't come earlier," he said with a sarcastic tone. "You missed the best."

He was JOKING? Right now? How dared he?

"Are you kidding me? You maybe wanted me to see more details?"She sniffled, ready to cry. "Seeing your tongue inside of her mouth? That what was you want to show me?"

And then without her noticing, she cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks, a lot. "I'm tired of all of this, you know?" Jace's face were as sad as hers. No more irritation.

"Me too," he sadly whispered. She looked at him, locking her eyes in his. "Jace, Why, why?" She asked, weeping. She asked again, punching his chest, "Why are you hurting my heart like that? Is it fun?" She lowered her head against his chest and cried harder. "Don't you think you have made enough ?"

"Baby," Jace whispered with a pleading voice, slowly letting go of Clary's arm. He drew Clary more against him, puting an arm around her delicate waist and passing a hand through her red hair. "Shh, don't cry. . . I'm sorry," his voice was soft and he was tenderly stroking her lower back.

Clary calmed down, surrounded by his scent, his warmth, his hands. Surrounded by Jace. She sniffed. "Sorry for what ?"

Jace tightened his embrace, finally enjoying what he had missed for so long. He finally spoke, "Sorry for had kissed another girl... I am o sorry. But I had no choice. Annabelle told me that if I... If I wouldn't, she would kill you. And I never want to lose you..." He stroked her hair and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "You're everything to me. You are my world. Clary, I can never lose you."

"Ja-Jace," Was all she could say after a silence. "I-Is that true ?" She sniffled again in his sleeve.

"Of course it is." He smiled, and added, suddenly realizing what she was doing, "Heey, Baby ! Don't dirty my sweater!"

"You silly boy," she muttered with a little laugh.

He smiled and pulled away to see her face, serious again. Her amazing green eyes shone with tears. He wiped them with his thumb, stroking her soft cheek in passing. "I'll find a way to kill her, Clary," he said, determinated. Clary immediatly believed him. "Now. . . Am I forgiven ?"

Clary no answered but gently closed her emeralds eyes. He merrily took it for a yes. Without waiting, Jace slowly leaned and brushed his lips with her, soon feeling a delicious shiver. Immediately, he deepened the kiss, kissing her hard. All of this had missed him too much. He was glad that Clary surrounded his neck with her hands, and, running her small fingers through his hair, she pressed her mouth more against his. Jace sucked her lower lip, asking for entrance and clary gasped, opening her mouth. They fought for dominance, but Jace let her win, letting Clary redicover the inside of his mouth with her sweet tongue. So good, mmh !

Their fingers were running all over each other's body. Clary's hands were on his chest pressing it hardly, and it made him moan her name. Him, he quickly ran his fingers through her bare back. He loved the softness of her skin right there. Clary had never worn backless dress before now, and he was enjoying that.

He heard her moan. "Jace. . .,"she did and his heart beat faster. He had forgotten how much he loved when she said his name like that. It made him wanting more...

Think that he had held almost two weeks without it! He had almost become crazy. Clary was like his personal drug. If he didn't see, feel,touch or kiss her for too long, he didn't know what he could become. He wondered how he had done to refrained himself when they thought they were siblings. Fortunatly they weren't.

Clary felt Jace kissed her throat. The feeling she felt was indescribable. "Mmmhh," she sighed. "I missed you so much," he replied back and his warmth breath stroked her neck.

"Me too-"

Jace kissed her again, but this time it was soft, gentle sweet and sexy. She thought she was in heaven.

The wind blew, making her shiver a little. Jace broke the kiss and hugged her, "You cold?"

"Just a little," she smiled. "I'm good Jace-" She tried to said as she saw him took off his sweater to put it on her shoulders. She put her hands on the clothing."You'll be cold."

"Men don't get cold, Clary. Close it otherwise you'll catch cold."

Clary obeyed while looking at him. His gold gaze seemed to have regained happiness. He was only wearing a white T-shirt, tight enough so she could see his muscles and his abs underneath. She bit her lips a little but she raised her brows, and said with a grin, "I know you're cold."

"I'm not."

She reached up and surrounded his neck with her arms, "You are. Kiss me, it will warm you."

Jace smiled and joyfully kiss her again, and this time he carried her in his arms and, without breaking the kiss, he started to made his way back to the Institute. Clary gasped against his mouth, and he grinned. "Oh no, put me down," she demanded between two kisses. "I don't like it at all."

He walked faster. "Why ?"

"Little girls would love this. Everything that is like "strawberrie pink Barbie" make me throw up. I've nothing to do with a princess."

Jace laughed and kissed her cheek, "Yet you're my princess." And, while the whole way back, he laughed. She did nothing but put her head on his shoulder, enjoying his Jaceness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter. I know, it was short... But tell me what you think ! <strong>

****Awww, back to school in France ! I am so sad. Updating will be hard.  
><strong>**

****Reviews ? =DD ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Been a long time, isn't it? Nearly one year... **  
><strong>So I know that this story is old as the hills, but I just finished reading it, and I was like :"Damn ! It's not over yet..." <strong>  
><strong> Checking my mails, I saw that Betrayed still have a crazy success! You guys keep adding me to your favorites, following me and I'm surprised! Thanks a lot, really :D<strong>  
><strong>Only one question remains: should I finish this story, or not?<strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So, thanks all of you! Your comment are so great.. !  
>Thanks to your reviews, I'm continuing this! :D Sorry for the long wait - I know that people who were reading before gave up because of my long hiatus - and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and that there will not have too many mistakes.<strong>

**It took me 4 hours to write that - two in French, and two to translate it and I'm tireddd! Haha, hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer : It's Cassandra Clare's, not mine. I only own the plot and, oh well, sadly, Annabelle. - - '  
><strong>**  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen since five hours at least, and it was about 11h 40 pm. Isabelle was in her room reading and was also watching closely her cellphone. She was waiting that Clary recalls her. She had hung since half an hour, and Izzy was a bit worried.<br>_Maybe I should send her a message_, she told herself, although she knew that Jace was looking for her. _Or I'd rather not_.  
>Ten minutes later she heard noises in the hallways. Clary's voice whispered something. Izzy heard that she was going to change, and she heard Jace answering something.<br>They thought being discrete? That was failed. She heard Clary joining Jace in his room, who was right next to hers. What followed was a series of moans and gasps.  
>"Damn it, will they shut up?" Isabelle grunted as she closed her magazine, annoyed.<br>She rose and went to his room and give a kick to his door, opening it, just to surprise them languidly. _Eww, _she thought.  
>She raised her eyebrows. "Charming," she said, folding her arms. "I that you two are good again. How beautiful it is." She sarcastically added.<br>Clary blushed and Jace growled, now exasperated. "What are you doing here, Izzy?You miss me?"  
>"Tch, nonsense. If you hadn't noticed yet, Jace, I live here."<br>He shrugged and sighed, "What do you want, Izzy?"  
>"Maybe that you stop making noise? Some people are working."<br>Jace rolled his eyes. "Wait, you mean you?" He laughed. "But of course. Just admit that you were reading this magazine for Mundanes... what's the name again? Oh yeah: _Vogue_."  
>"At least, I'm reading interesting books, unlike you!"<br>"Magazines are not books, sister."  
>Isabelle ignored him and looked down at Clary. She noticed that her hair was a little tousled, and that her green eyes shone with joy. Isabelle had seen her look off during a weak, just because she broke up with Jace. She had to admit that seeing her like this was a relief.<br>Clary was watching the scene with an amused smile. It's always amusing to see Jace and his sister in a fight like this. Even that had missed her too much. After all, when she didn't talk to Jace at all, she was most of her time hanging out with Simon or Izzy, avoiding him. Now she was glad to be back and with him.  
>"Clary," Isabelle suddenly called, mockingly smiling.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Come in my room after. I have to talk to you."<br>"Uh, yes, if you want. Something is wrong?" Clary asked after a few seconds, worried.  
>Isabelle shook her head. "Not at all. Come see me when you've finish... whatever the shit you two were doing."<br>Jace burst out laughing, "Don't be jealous, sister!" she rolled her eyes and slammed the door before leaving. Jace chuckled and meet Clary's eyes on him. He smiled at her and she smiled too, unable to restrain herself. "In your opinion," Clary began encircling his neck with her arms to bring him against her, "What do you think she wants to tell me? It seemed a little serious."  
>Jace put his face against the crook of her neck and began to kiss her throat, so softly but yet so languorously that she shuddered. "No idea but," he answered and she felt his breath, "Knowing my sister, it's nothing serious. Probably she want to talk about polish nail and makeup."<br>Clary shook her head and frowned. Maybe she should ask him about... _No, better not. Later._  
>Suddenly, she let out a moan as he lay her on the bed without even ceasing to kiss her neck. His tender lips caressed her neck, nibbling, kissing, whispering how she was his and nothing else... Not to mention the things he was doing with his hands... it drove her crazy. He kissed her collarbone and slowly - always slowly – he kissed her jaw line to finally kiss her lips. Their lips brushed against each other to meet even more demanding, theirs tongues wrestling.<br>"Jace," Clary called softly, between kisses.  
>"Yes..."<br>Jace couldn't help but kiss her again, and again, because damn it she was so beautiful and God he had missed her. He ran his fingers through her red hair, feeling their softness, and he groaned when he felt Clary's lips stroking his lower lip.  
>"Clary," he groaned huskily, deepening the kiss over and over again.<br>She had changed before coming to bed with him. She was wearing a white tank top with her light blue pajama pants, because she had planned to spend the night with him that night, unable not to see him. He was glad, but if she continued to kiss him like that, it didn't knew if he would keep staying in control with her... He was only eighteen. And when the girl of his dreams touched him like that - he felt perfectly her fingers stroking his neck, his hair - how to keep control? Hell... it was nearly impossible.  
>While his hands grabbed her naked shoulders, Jace sighed when she stuck her hand under his shirt. He removed his shirt himself to facilitate her the task and he felt her running her fingers over his biceps, his abs, his pecs, and he bit his lips because damn it was good. When his hand reach the hem of her tank top she suddenly froze.<br>Her eyes met his. "Jace..." She was breathless.  
>"Yeah... ?" He was a bit lost, like awakened from a dream.<br>She took a deep breath before asking, in a small voice, "Can I ask you a question? Don't get mad please."  
>He remained silent, time to calm down. "Anything you want," he said later, simply stroking her cheek.<br>She bit her lip, and he could not prevent his eyes from looking at them. _Control yourself_, he thought, asking himself if it was even possible with Clary next to him.  
>"I..."<br>"Yes?" He said, looking straight in her eyes, because one: if he lower his gaze, he could see the birth of her breasts, 2: he wanted to kiss her if he looked her lips.  
>"What's bothering you, baby? You know you can tell me anything."<br>"Have you slept-with-her? " She quickly asked, feeling ashamed. She blushed.  
>Asking such questions embarrassed her, but she wanted to know. If this blond had done something with him that she haven't (yet) like sleeping with him...<br>Jace immediately knew that she was talking of Annabelle. _Oh no, not that_. He remained silent, his face surprised, before wincing widely. "Clary-"  
>"Just answer, please. I'm not judging you. I just wanna know..."<br>He slowly nodded. "I have."  
>Clary nodded her head in silence and bit her lip. <em>I knew it<em>, she told herself. _She have done something with him that I still haven't..._  
>"Was she your first?" Her voice shook.<br>Jace opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. That meant yes. She refrained herself not to cry. He saw it and approached her, sighing. God, he hated Annabelle. "Clary, look at me."  
>He stuck his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Emerald met Gold. "I've never been in love with her – with anyone. I've never felt at least one percent of what I feel for you for her." He hugged her tight against him, "She doesn't matter. She never counted. Today, all I want is that she disappears so that you will no longer be in danger. I love you more than anything..."<br>Clary nodded her head, relieved. "I love you too," She whispered before he tenderly pressed his lips on hers.

_The next morning_

"Well, well. Is that only now you're deciding to see me?" Izzy asked the next day when Clary entered the kitchen, yawning.  
>"Oh, Izzy! I'm sorry, I've..."<br>"Totally forgotten me?" She finished for her, shrugging. "I expected. Anyway, I'm not blaming you. You haven't seen since at least a week. And I know how you guys love each other..."  
>"I'm still sorry," Clary muttered, catching cereal in the cupboard. "What wanted you to tell me yesterday?" She asked she once sat. "I'm listening now."<br>Isabelle shrugged and caught her orange juice. "How was last night?"  
>Clary blushed. She thought of his caresses, his kiss on her skin, his words. "... Do I have to answer?"<br>"Ugh, no." Isabelle answered, disgusted. "Did he explain who was Annabelle?"  
>"Annabelle? ohhh, that's her name. Tst." She shook her head, "No, he didn't say anything."<br>"Do you want to know who she is?"  
>Clary nodded firmly, "Yes."<br>"Where is Jace, by the way?"  
>"He is out. He left me a word like what he was going out to train with Alec."<br>"Oh I see. Good, we're all alone." Isabelle drank her juice before starting to explain. "Annabelle is the girl with whom Jace had dated the longest - except you, of course. They met at a party when he was only fifteen, they danced together, and – well – they got along well. Annabelle started to love him like crazy, while Jace was getting tired of her. When she said him she was in love with him and that she wanted a _real_ relationship, he started to get tired of her and broke up. End of the story." Isabelle shrugged, "You can see that there are no feelings in this ridiculous story. Especially that they only stayed together during one month."  
>Clary nodded, relieved. But still, she couldn't bear that this bitch have taken Jace's virginity.<br>"After, of course, Jace only agreed with relationships with no future. But I bet you already know it."  
>"Yes, unfortunately." Clary muttered, annoyed. After silent a moment, Clary looked up at her friend. "Izzy?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you think that... I should... sleep with Jace?"<br>Izzy opened her eyes widely.

Jace put his sword under Alec's neck who was watching him with surprise, his eyes widely opened. Jace smirked. "What was that, Alec? You're too slow man!"  
>Alex grunted and pushed him to get up. "And you, brother, you seem too happy."<br>"Normal," Jace's smile get bigger. "Clary's mine again."  
>"Oh." Alec shrugged. "I guess it was only a matter of time anyway. You two love each other too much."<br>Jace nodded and frowned. "Except that Annabelle is still alive. And I still don't know how to kill her..."  
>"She has the mark of Cain, right? I wonder how she did it."<br>"Good question. Can you ask Magnus what he thinks about it? Maybe he has an idea to remove the Mark."  
>Alec winced. "I don't think it's possible. Otherwise Vampires would have use it on Simon."<br>"Not if they don't know." Jace ran a hand through his blond hair, tousling his curl even more. "I just need that the Mark disappears, so that I'll make her pay for all innocent she have killed. Oh and for Clary of course. Especially for that, she have to die."  
>Alec looked at his Parabatai. Jace was so determined to kill Annabelle, all because she threatened to kill Clary... He wondered what he would do if it was Magnus who was threatened. Would he have been strong enough to avenge him? He sighed and looked at Jace, who frowned again.<br>"I'll ask Magnus, Jace, don't worry. But I promise you nothing."  
>"It's enough to make me quiet for the day. Thank you, Alec," Jace said with a grin. "Hey, we should have never train in a public place."<br>"Why?" the Lightwood asked, surprised. Humans couldn't see that they were fighting with swords. For them, they must surely seem playing a mundane game.  
>"Because," Jace sighed. "Those girls can't even breathe because of me. Sometimes, it's so hard to be sexy like me!"<br>Alec rolled his eyes. ''Nonsense. ''

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! Tell me all in a review :)<br>See you to the next chapter! ^^ Oh and, someone asked me if I would add more chapter... I think that after Annabelle, I will find another plot for this story. If you guys have any idea, I'm listening :D**

**PS : Should I make a Lemon ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! =D  
>I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I finally have a beta, so it should be much better :D<br>"The girl in a pointe shoes" is amazing!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Magnus, lying in bed, was watching the White Book with a confused look. That was since in the near two hours that he was trying to find something that might help in it, he found absolutely nothing.<br>''What's going on?'' Alec asked, sitting next to his lover. "Is there a problem?"  
>Magnus closed the book with a loud crack and turned his head toward him, saying, "Well I think we're in trouble. There is nothing in it that can remove the Mark of the Cain nor explains how."<br>Alec's big blue eyes popped open wide, and asked with a scared expression, "So it's over? Oh no..." He shook his head, "Jace is gonna kill me."  
>"Kill you?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly. "Why is that?"<br>"He was hoping that you might help. The fact that you haven't found anything means that there's nothing to do."  
>"Hey." Magnus caught Alec's face and locked his eyes in his. "I'm working on it. I'll find something to kill this Annabelle. By the way, you think I'd let Jace kill you?"<br>"No, but-"  
>"Shh." Magnus kissed him, and Alec couldn't help but kiss back.<p>

Isabelle remained silent, her dark eyes were wide open and staring at Clary. Clary wondered if her sentence had shocked her friend, but Isabelle finally opened her mouth to say something. She narrowed her eyes and placed one of her long locks of her black hair behind her ear. "Do you want it?" She asked with a calm voice, not believing it. "Or rather, do you _feel_ ready to do it?"  
>Clary nodded her head gently.<br>"Yes. Well, I - I'm ready ... I really want to."  
>"You sound unsure," Isabelle said and squinted. "Why do you suddenly want to do it? There's no rush."<br>"I love Jace."  
>"I know, so what?"<br>Clary opened her mouth, hurt. Loving Jace wasn't enough for wanted to do it with him?  
>"Clary." Izzy sighed heavily. "Be prepared for this kind of thing. I see that you're not. Don't try to rush things just because Annabelle did it with him."<br>"I tell you that I'm ready."  
>"Don't deny it, I know you. That's all you want, proving that you're better than her. And I know that Jace knows it already. You have nothing to prove." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "As if he could cheat on you with her."<br>Clary clenched her fists and said determinedly, "I will not change my decision."  
>Isabelle shrugged. "Fine. I'm just saying that I have no one to tell me that. And I did it with the wrong person at the wrong time, and believe me, it hurts when you're not ready."<br>"Isabelle..."  
>"Do what you want Clary, it's your choice." Isabelle shook her head and walked away, leaving Clary alone in the kitchen. Clary sighed. Everything was far too complicated. Isabelle was right, she was not ready. But she was also not ready to accept the fact that Annabelle shared with Jace something she will never have: his virginity.<br>What can she do?  
>After a while, she decided to just go to her room. She grabbed her sketchbook and, letting her mind wander, she drew all that passed through her head. It'd been a long time since she'd drawn, and then she felt much better. She watched her drawing, proud of herself.<br>Someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

The door opened to find Jace, whose blond hair was messy. He seemed to have transpired, but he was still so georgeous. He grinned and stepped into her room. "Hey, Clary, sleep well?"  
>Clary stood up and tried to smile, despite the stress she felt. She nodded, "How was the training?"<br>"I won, as usual." He stated with a chuckle. "Alec got mad." He approached her and placed a hand through her red hair. "What were you doing?"  
>"Drawing," she whispered because his face was just next to hers.<br>"Oh? It's been a long time..." He bent to kiss her, but Clary drew back. Surprised, he asked, "Why?" He pouted.  
>Clary refrained the urge to kiss him right now, recovering herself and she said, "You're sweaty. Go take your shower."<br>His lips formed an arrogant smirk, "You want to take it with me, Clary?"  
>She immediatly blushed and took two big steps backward, "You pervert!"<br>He burst out laughing, "You're so cute when you blush!" He smiled and  
>took his shoes and his T-shirt off, "I'll take it and I'm coming, dont move!" He shouted before he disappeared into the bathroom.<br>With a sigh, Clary sat down in bed and closed her eyes. If even this kind of joke made her feel uncomfortable (seventeen, and she was afraid to do that, she sucks!) How would she do? She wanted Jace. More than anything else. Apparently, it wasn't enough.  
>She sighed, she didn't want to lose him, just the fact that she avoided him for nearly a week was as if someone had torn out her heart, then how would he react if he learned she was afraid to have sex with him? He would end up bored and would break up with her to find someone else.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>Jace stood against the bathroom's door. He wore a gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans, his wet hair was stuck to his forehead. He frowned.<br>"Nothing," Clary hastily replied, quickly seeking an excuse. "I was thinking about Annabelle."  
>Jace winced, "Really? Clary..."<br>"What?"  
>"We'll find a way to kill her, I swear. All we have to do is finding a way to remove the Mark and..."<br>"What Mark?" Clary blinked. She didn't know what was he talking about. "What are you saying?"  
>Jace sat beside her in the bed and took her hands in his. "Annabelle carries the Mark of the Cain. We don't know how she did it - after all, she's not a Shadow Hunter, she's only half-fairy, but-"<br>"Well, I have done it on Simon, and he's a Vampire. I think that the breed has nothing to do in it." Clary frowned and asked, playing with his hair, "So, you don't know how to remove the Mark?"  
>Jace shook his head and sighed. "No. But I'll find a way, Clary, I promise."<br>Clary's hand stopped. "But Jace, I already know how to remove the Mark."

Magnus watched Clary, not understanding. "You're telling me, darling, that to remove the Mark of the Cain, we must have already drawn it before? And that will be enough?"  
>"No, that's not what I say." Clary shook her head and look at Magnus. "I think I shouldn't have too much trouble to create a rune that disables it. I can draw the Mark again but upside down, and that will normaly remove it... But first, I must draw a rune on me, which will make me insensitive to the Mark. But, like I said before, only I can do this because I've already draw the Mark before."<br>"Even if it works... You could never reach her and have the time to draw it on her skin," Alec said, his arms folded. "It won't work. Even Jace can't hurt her."  
>"If Jace has failed to hurt her, it's not because he couldn't fight her but because it was simply impossible to touch her." Clary explained, thoughtlessly encircling one of her curls around her finger. "With the Mark that I am creating, I can hit her."<br>"So why don't you draw it on us instead of you?" Jace asked. It was the first time that he spoke, and apparently, he wan't happy at all. His gold eyes were dark, his fist were clenched.  
>"I don't know if it's possible."<br>"But you don't know how to fight. You can never kill her." Isabelle said, watching her polish nail. "It's a lost cause."  
>Clary turned toward her friend and dryly explained . "It's not me who's going to kill her. I'll just try to remove her Mark, that's it."<br>Damn, why did everyone think that she was weak?  
>"I see," Magnus nodded and he smiled. "Well done, darling, but it's really dangerous. You will really have the time to die."<br>Clary opened her mouth to protest, but Jace interrupted her.  
>"I don't want you to do anything, Clary," Jace said dryly. He was leaning against the door and he was really furious. He clenched his teeth. "It's too dangerous."<br>Clary rolled her green eyes, "And what will we do then? You didn't train me for nothing! I have to do it! There is only me who is capable of anyway it."  
>Isabelle watched them in silence, sitting next to Alec. They were in the library and Clary had call Magnus because of her idea, but, apparently, Jace wasn't in agreement, which was predictable. "We'll find another solution." He said, fiercely looking right at her.<br>"Oh really, when?" Clary challenged, exasperated by his overprotective behavior. "You want her to kill other innocent people? We have to do something before it's too late!"  
>"I would rather everyone dying that you die!" He shouted angrily. "Don't you understand that? You should stay out of it!"<br>"What the hell! I find a way to kill her, Jace! You're not going to stop me from trying! Stop a bit, damn!"  
>"You don't even know how to fight!" He yelled without thinking. "It would be a suicide!"<br>Clary was boiling with rage. She shook her head, "Fine. In this case, get by yourself." She said before slamming the door.  
>"Damn it, Clary!" Jace said, following her.<p>

Isabelle exchanged an amused glance with Alec and Magnus. "They behave like kids," she commented, shrugging. "Still, it was funny."  
>"Jace should make an effort," Alec replied. "If he doesn't, he will never kill her."<br>"He'll accept. It's not like we had the choice anyway."

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and forcibly turned her back against him. She tried to escape but failed, and she shouted, "Get off me!"  
>"Damn Clary," he swore before placing his lips furiously against hers, kissing her passionately. She moaned and struggled more before giving up, and she encircled his neck with her arms. She pulled his face against hers, rummaged her hands in his blond hair and deepened the kiss, while he laid his big and masculine hands on her hips. He press her against the wall and carried her up and she surrounded his waist with her legs, and he kissed her again and again, his hands were running all over her body, touching her thighs, her hips, her waist, her arms . She let out a loud moan when he licked her lower lip, her nails sinking into his back. "Don't you understand? I don't want to lose you," he breathed in a hoarse voice against her mouth, and Clary shuddered with desire before catching his lips in hers again, and this time, while her tongue played with his, Jace moaned.<br>"I will _not_ die." She said, touching his face with her hands. "Trust me, Jace. I will not die."  
>"Clary-"<br>"No, listen to me. I need you to trust me."  
>"I do trust you Clary, it's just that-"<br>"In this case, everything will be fine."  
>Jace looked at her beautiful emerald eyes and sighed. He had no choice. She had an idea in mind, and he knew whatever he would say wouldn't change her mind. Clary would face Annabelle alone, and he couldn't do anything. Unless train her harder.<br>He finally nodded. "Okay. I agree. But tomorrow, I double the time of our training."  
>Clary gave him a big smile and shook her head eagerly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done! :) So, I think I'll do two more chapter, and end up with this plot. I want to start something else with this story! Please give me your ideas, I'm listening :D<strong>

**Review & Review so that I'll quickly update :D**


End file.
